


Kitchen Zombies

by McBangle



Series: McBangle's Check, Please Halloween 2016 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Zombies were descending upon Bitty's kitchen - three of them, in fact. Bitty shook his head and sighed ruefully to think of what had become of Lardo, Ransom and Holster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and silly one today.  
> 13 Days of Halloween, October 20: Zombies?!?!

Zombies were descending upon Bitty's kitchen - three of them, in fact. Bitty shook his head and sighed ruefully to think of what had become of Lardo, Ransom and Holster.

"Blerg," Holster muttered.

Ransom stumbled sideways and nearly fell down before righting himself.

"BrrrrrrAAAAAAAInnnnsssss!" Lardo cried.

Bitty put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?"

"Br-" Lardo cleared her throat. "Raisins!" She pointed at the open box of raisins on Bitty's kitchen table.

"Oh no, you don't." Bitty swatted his towel at her hand. "Those are for my cinnamon raisin bread, and don't you dare try to snack on them before I've finished baking."

Bitty sensed movement out of the corner of his eye, and noticed too late that Ransom and Holster were no longer standing next to Lardo. Now, how in the world could they move that fast in that condition? He spun around, and caught them both sticking their fingers in his mixing bowl.

"Get. Your hands. Out of there," Bitty ordered in his iciest voice. They instantly froze, wide-eyed.

"Coooooooffeeeee..." Lardo moaned behind Bitty.

"Coooooooffeeeee!" Ransom and Holster chimed in.

"No, no, no, no, no." Bitty rounded all three of them up and bodily pushed them out of his kitchen. "You do not need coffee. You need _naps_."

"Noooooooo!" Holster groaned.

"Too much to study!" Ransom whimpered.

"Midterms!" Lardo added.

"I don't care if it's midterms week, the three of you cannot function on this little sleep." Bitty lectured at them. "Now I want the three of you to march upstairs and nap for at least thirty minutes." The three of them swayed on their feet but didn't move. "March!" he added, more sharply.

All three jumped and then stumbled sheepishly up the stairs.

What in the world would they do without him?


End file.
